untitled_wokefandomcom-20200214-history
Ancillary Narrative Micro Story
Ancillary Narrative Micro Story #1 Title: Wedding Day Genre: Comedy Target Market: Everyone PLOT FOR INSPIRATION (10 POINTS): Synopsis: Kelley lives in Chicago IL, in a world where nightmares come to life. Her worst night mares are of a situational nature. Kelley’s biggest fear has come to life her groom was late couldn’t find his tux, she sharded in her white dress at the alter everyone laughed at her... anything that could go wrong did on her most perfect day. Working thru this Day of nightmares Kelley falls even more in Love with her now Husband because of his actions and how he reminds her of the real reasons for the day. There is an adventure of running around the different shenanigans of that wedding day? filled with exes who confess their love and embarrassing reason why they still love her. Protagonist: Kelly Antagonist: Lesser Nightmare of Lust Main Supporting Characters: Jimmy: Kelley’s husband. Primary Locations: Chicago, IL Additive Comprehension: Takes place during the false peace brought forth after the destruction of the portal. The lesser nightmare is a servant of the sin of lust. She is protected by a servant of the virtue of love. Media Habits: Marketing and Advertising through Film, Television, Radio, Magazines and Social Media. Medium and Why: Comic Strip. Use of the comic strip to uphold our fan base and keep them engaged in-between our blockbuster releases. Ancillary Narrative Micro Story #2 Title: The Speaker’s Son Genre: Romance/Drama Target Market: Everyone PLOT FOR INSPIRATION (10 POINTS): Synopsis: A 17yo female rebel, and a 16yo male offspring to speaker of the house fall in love in passing. The female rebel is in violation of several ordinances set forth by congress, which happens to be headed by the young, mans father. Their love entanglement becomes high risk and high profile. The Speaker is not pleased nor is the hierarchy of the rebel group, they are ordered to dissolve their interests in one another, instead they plot to bring down the whole system... tragically getting both caught in the middle of a very dangerous war. Protagonist: Matt and Ashley Antagonist: Government/Cultists Main Supporting Characters: Fellow Militia: Those who came to Virginia with Ashley. Primary Locations: Richmond, Virginia Additive Comprehension: Ashley comes from Australia as a member of the people’s militia. Matt’s father is part of the corrupt government responsible for the nightmare onslaught. Media Habits: Marketing and Advertising through Film, Television, Radio, Magazines and Social Media. Medium and Why: Short Film. We would not like to loose our fan base in-between projects. Generally short films take a matter of days or a week to film. Mainstream full-length films can take up to a year, and in some cases even longer. For example, Avatar took a total of 15 years to make. Good opportunity to put our stamp on something in hopes of making an impression to new and our existing fan base in just a short period of time. Ancillary Narrative Micro Story #3 Title: The Country Way Genre: Hero Action Target Market: Everyone Plot for Inspiration: Talladega Nights Synopsis: Young Alex is just another country bumpkin. Lawson is just a little faster, a little smarter and a little bit stronger than everyone else, so why does he chose to live such a simple life. A worldwide epidemic has forced him out of his shell and to step up his game... he must learn to embrace his difference despite his roots. Lawson ends up being dubbed the country way. (his title) Displaying strength as well as understanding. Protagonist: Alex Antagonist: Sin of Envy Main Supporting Characters: Eshe: a girl Alex meets who supports him in his endeavors. Primary Location: Colac, Australia. Additive Comprehension: Alex becomes the vessel for the virtue of Hope. Eshe is a member of the Hands of God and also the vessel for the virtue of Life. Alex becomes the hero of the people and fathers the people’s militia. Media Habits: Marketing and Advertising through Film, Television, Radio, Magazines and Social Media. Medium and Why: Comic Strip. Cost efficient. Use of the comic strip to keep the audience engaged in our world between our high budget features and platforms that we release.